Mako Eyes
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Cloud x Kadaj. After a drunken night of 'fun and games' the pair wake up and realize what they've done. One shot. R&R please! It's lots of fun! Somebody... Please... I'll die if you don't...


**One Shot**

**Mako Eyes**

**Kadaj x Cloud**

Cloud opened his eyes to find light streaming through his bedroom window and creating patterns with the dust mites. Around an aching headache, he was aware that someone's hand was on his thigh, and it definitely wasn't Tifa's.

He glanced over to his right side and turned an interesting shade of red. Kadaj was lying there, chest rising and falling regularly. He was sleeping on his stomach, his silver hair falling in his eyes. He looked exhausted, probably from last night's 'activities', but pleased.

Cloud closed his eyes, trying to get his aching brain to think about…

* * *

Tifa yawned stiffly and stretched. Not only had she been evicted from her bed the night before, but she had also been kept awake because of the screams issuing from the two drunken lovers. She could only thank the gods that Denzel and Marlene had gone to Barret's the day before, or she would've spent the entire morning explaining.

Just then, Loz and Yazoo walked in. Loz came over to the bar and placed his hands on the counter. "Where's Niisan?"

Tifa sighed. "Upstairs, in _my _bed, with _my_ boyfriend, who he managed to get drunk at _my _bar!"

"Oh… You're awfully catty in the morning."

Tifa got in his face. She looked irritated. "How much sleep do you think I got? Apparently, you're 'Niisan' is a real screamer when he's…"

* * *

… Drunk. They had been drunk. Or at least, he had been, judging from the hangover. Cloud looked around the room, trying to locate his shirt, his pants, his underwear, anything to just over him up. He didn't remember anything about last night, except for Kadaj showing up, horny and half out of his mind with lust, but judging from the excessive pain in his (ahem) rear, he had been screwed over.

He moved Kadaj's hand. The younger man moaned and opened his eyes. "Niisan?" His voice was hoarse, from either screaming last night or another (ahem) 'activity'.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What?" His voice was just as bad. Shit.

"What happened? Why do I… hurt?"

Cloud forced himself to sound as threatening as possible, which was difficult, what with his raw throat and the fact that those Mako eyes were staring at him in such a way. "Don't pull that innocent act with me. You weren't drunk last night."

"Niisan?"

"You purposely got me drunk."

Kadaj smirked. "Heh. You saw right through me."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "I'm serious, Kadaj."

"So am I. About you, that is. So tell me, had you ever been with a man before this?"

"Yes… Sephiroth… And Zack…"

Kadaj smiled. "Adorable. Absolutely, seductively adorable." He crawled forward and kissed Cloud, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth passionately.

Cloud's eyes went wide, but he couldn't force himself to push the younger, but stronger, man off. Kadaj would have his way with him again, and after this, he definitely would not be…

* * *

"Fine. We'll go up."

Tifa smiled at Loz, who she had by the ear. "Good choice, Loz."

Loz sighed. "I don't see why you don't go up yourself."

The woman shook him, causing Loz to yelp. "I'm not going up because I don't want to see two men going at it!"

Loz winced. "Okay, okay! I'll go, but you have to let go of my ear, first."

Tifa gave it one last tweak then let it go. Loz glanced at her, and then ran upstairs, pulling Yazoo up after him.

They burst into the room, and Loz's eyes went wide. He took a step back, instinctively pushing Yazoo out behind him, and blushed. He muttered, "Yazoo, go back downstairs. Don't tell Tifa why." out of the corner of his mouth.

Yazoo fled down the stairs, and Loz shook his head. He could see his brother, all right. Kadaj was straddling Cloud, and all that Loz could see of the older man was his arms and hands, which were groping at the sides of the bed. He was obviously attempting to get away, but with a hangover and an (ahem) aching backside, it was no use.

Loz came over and peeled Kadaj off of Cloud daintily. The blonde was gasping for air, his eyes wide and his legs splayed open. Kadaj, who was having troubles standing, hung off of Loz's shoulder, grinning all the while. "Loz, get me my clothes, will you? I got what I came for."

Loz sighed, nodded, and hastily picked Kadaj's clothes up off of the ground. He helped his younger brother get into them. Kadaj could barely walk, and he staggered out of the room. Loz picked Cloud's clothes up (these were found in the strangest places) and lay them next to the now sitting man.

The blonde got dressed, then attempted to stand. It was painful, but he managed to drag himself down the stairs in time to catch Kadaj. The silver haired teenager smiled at him seductively. 'You got out of bed just to see me? How sweet."

"No. How's Tifa?"

"Pissed. What do you expect?"

Tifa came over to Cloud. Her eyes were welling up with tears, and she raised a hand in anger. Cloud flinched, and Tifa slapped him. "How dare you? If you like him so much, then why don't you go and live with him?"

"Huh?"

"Get out of my bar! _Seventh Heaven_ can run fine without you, Mr. I'm-a-friggin'-self-righteous-bastard-with-no-respect-for-his-family-or-his-girlfriend!"

Cloud glared at her. "Fine! Kadaj, come on! I'm coming with you guys!"

Kadaj clapped his hands in delight. "Yeah! I knew you would! C'mon Loz, Yazoo, let's show Niisan where we stay!"

They walked/limped out of the bar. All four of their bikes were still there, and Yazoo smiled. "One big happy family, huh?"

"I guess…" Already Cloud was beginning to regret his actions. This could mean that he wouldn't be able to walk for days, maybe even weeks. But, as he stared at those Mako-infused eyes, he realized that maybe this was the right thing for him to do.

­­­­­­

* * *

Woo-hoo! Gotta love those crappy endings! Oh, guess what? I got FFVII! Yes, yes I did! And it's wonderful! Crappy graphics rule! I'm in Wall Market right now, with Cloud in full drag. I played to where the Don throws you in the sewer, and I got to admit it's pretty damn funny! And I beat FFX! Hallelujah! I don't think I could've put up with Tidus' voice anymore! And I laughed at the ending! Yuna's such a ditz! It's awesome! Oh, and I heard Cid's voice in English. I hate it! He sounds like a (please don't take offense) redneck! 


End file.
